


Future Tamales

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [29]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Loving Parents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK visits Carlos' mom to ask her a very important question and to ask for a special recipe.The final part to 'The Marriage Tamales'
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 79
Kudos: 527





	Future Tamales

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 29

TK walks up to the mint-green ranch house with a bouquet of tulips in his hand. Taking a breath to calm his nerves, he knocks on the door and waits a moment before the beautiful owner of the house opens with a smile on her face.

“If it isn’t my favorite gringo,” Carlota Reyes grins, her smile wide and fond as she looks at him.

TK smiles back at his boyfriend’s mother, going in for a hug when she holds out her arms. He pulls her in close, loving the feel of her motherly embrace.

“These are for you,” he says, handing her the flowers when they break apart.

“My favorites,” Carlota says softly as she touches the petals before she reaches up to touch his cheek. “Have I told you _you’re_ my favorite?” she questions, a teasing glint in her eyes as she steps to the side to let him in.

“Not today,” he teases back, getting a laugh from her.

“Well, that simply won’t do,” she says with a grin as she leads him to the kitchen to get a vase. “You’re my favorite, nene.”

TK feels himself blush, he’s been dating Carlos over two years now, and in that time, he’s become extremely close to the Reyes family, his mother in particular, and yet he never gets over how affectionate she is with him.

“Okay,” she says happily as she places the vase with the flowers on the table. “That’s lovely, thank you for the flowers, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiles, hoping it doesn’t come out as nervous or awkward. The raised eyebrow she gives him tells him he’s not successful.

“Why don’t we go into the living room,” Carlota suggests, slipping her arm through his as she leads him to the main room of the house. “I have some antojitos and ice tea ready for us.”

“You didn’t have to go to any trouble, Carlota,” TK protests even though he knows it’s pointless.

“Nonsense, it was nothing,” Carlota waves him away. “Besides, it’s not every day that my son’s boyfriend asks if he can visit but to please keep it a secret from said son. I’m intrigued, and figured we’d need food if we’re scheming.”

TK laughs at her comment as he comes to a stop in front of a coffee table full of food. “It was nothing, huh?” he questions dryly, shooting her a look when she smiles innocently back at him before letting out a loud sigh.

“I like to feed my kids,” she argues, pointing at him. “I won’t apologize for that; it’s how I show I love you all.”

“Every time I come here, my uniform is tight my next shift,” TK tells her, rolling his eyes when she grins at him proudly.

“That’s just you full of love, nene,” she laughs, patting down at the space next to her on the couch. “Now, sit down, have a mini taco, and then tell me what I owe this secret visit to, the suspense is killing me.”

TK walks over to her, doing as she asks and grabs a taco, hoping the food will calm his nerves. He takes a bite, letting out a moan at the delicious flavor that hits his taste buds.

“You’re magic,” he says around a mouthful getting a smug smile from Carlota in return.

They catch up as they eat, TK tells her about work, his dad and Carlos, while Carlota tells him about the girls, and the community center she volunteers at. Most of it is just a rehash of things they talked about the week before when TK came over with Carlos for the Reyes clan’s Sunday dinner.

When he’s full, and Carlota is satisfied that he’s eaten his weight, they put their plates down on the coffee table and turn to face each other fully.

TK bites down on his lip, his leg bouncing while Carlota watches him.

“You’re nervous, TK,” she comments, reaching over to place a small hand on his knee. “What’s on your mind, nene?”

“I want to ask you something,” he starts, taking a breath before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small black velvet box, holding it out to her.

Carlota stares at it. “Well, if you’re here to propose,” she starts finally, the smile on her face is a little shaky but genuinely amused. “Then I got to say that I’m impressed at my own skills to snag such a pretty young thing like you. It was the food, wasn’t it?”

TK stares at her with wide eyes as she messes with him.

“Though I think it might upset my son if I run away and get married to the love of his life,” she continues, her eyes dancing when he lets out a huff.

“This is the family I want to marry into,” he mutters sarcastically, his lips quirking upward at the excited squeal she lets out at his words. “Are you going to let me do this, or are you going to keep teasing me?”

Carlota moves her head from side to side for a moment as she thinks it over. “How about I let you do this, and then I tease you later?”

TK huffs out a laugh, shaking his head at her. He loves her, and not just because she’s the mother of the man he loves.

“Okay,” he says, letting out a deep breath, smiling softly when she reaches over and takes his hand in hers.

“Carlota, I love your son,” he starts, his eyes already stinging when he sees a tear roll down her face. “He is the most amazing human being I have ever met. He’s kind and loving, smart and sweet, funny, and compassionate. Having his love in my life is a blessing I will be grateful for until my dying days. I love him, and all I want is to make him happy, to keep him warm and safe, and to make sure he is loved every day of his life.”

“ _Oh, dulzura_ ,” Carlota whispers. She lifts a hand to wipe away her tears. “He’s already all those things because of you,” she says with a trembling smile. “You love my boy so well, baby. You love him the way I always prayed he would be loved.”

TK’s heart squeezes at her words and the sincerity he hears behind them. “I love him,” he whispers. “And I want to ask you for permission to ask him to marry me.”

“Sweetheart,” she breathes out before she leans over to pull him into a tight hug.

TK hugs her back just as tight. “Is that a yes?” he asks teasingly.

Carlota laughs into his shoulder, when she pulls back to look at him, her brown eyes – so similar to Carlos’ – are shining with more unshed tears and happiness. “Nene, I was planning your wedding about five minutes after I saw you two together the night of my stove fire. Of course, the answer is yes.”

TK laughs with her. He didn’t think when he first showed up that she would say no to him proposing to Carlos, but he’s still relieved to know she supports him.

“Can I?” she asks, pointing at the small box between them, smiling when he nods.

He watches her open the box, her smile soft as she looks at the ring inside. “ _Oh_ , TK, he’s going to love it,” she whispers, sniffing as she looks back up at him. “My baby is going to get married,” she says with something like awe in her voice.

“He hasn’t said yes yet,” he reminds her, chuckling when she rolls her eyes at him.

“Yeah, 'cause there’s a chance he’s going to say no,” she scoffs, shaking her head at him. “Do you know how you’re going to ask?”

“That’s the second question I’m here to ask,” he says, looking at her hopefully. “Any chance you’d be willing to teach me how to make the marriage tamales?” he asks, smiling when she lights up at his question.

“You’re _so_ my favorite,” Carlota answers as she stands up. “Follow me to the kitchen.”

֍֍֍

Carlos opens the door to his apartment to find candles everywhere and the table set. Curious, he places his things down and starts to walk over to the table, his breath catching when he finds a very familiar, very significant dish served.

“Hi, baby.”

He turns around to find his boyfriend by the archway leading to the back of the apartment, watching him with a soft smile on his face.

“Hi,” he says back, his mouth going dry. “You made dinner.”

TK’s smile grows as he pushes off the wall to walk over to him. “Yeah, it’s a pretty important dish for my family.”

“Your family, huh?” he asks, his heart beating faster as TK comes to stand next to him.

“Well, not officially,” TK acknowledges, his green eyes shining as he looks at him. “But, I’m hoping to make it official tonight.”

“Tyler,” he whispers shakily, leaning into TK’s hand when his boyfriend touches his face.

“See these are called the marriage tamales in my family,” TK says softly, his voice just as shaky as Carlos’. “We make them for the person we want to spend our lives with.”

Carlos lets out a laugh; it comes out wet with tears. It turns into a gasp when TK goes to one knee, ring in hand.

“Carlos,” TK starts, and Carlos is sure he can’t breathe. “You made me this meal before we were even official because that’s how much you cared about me, and the day I found out what the tamales meant, I realized I wanted what they represent. I want the promise they stand for. I want forever with you. I want to be your life partner, love you, and cherish you every day of our lives. Will you marry me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Carlos gets out around the lump of emotion in his throat. He drags TK up to his feet, pulling him into a hard kiss. By the time it’s over, they’re both laughing and crying.

TK slips the ring on his finger before pressing a kiss on it. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” he whispers back, pulling him into another kiss, this one soft and slow. “I can’t believe you made me the marriage tamales,” he says with a smile as he looks down at the food.

“Yep,” TK says proudly as he nestles to his side. “And I did make them, with your mom’s help, of course, she walked me through the process from the table in her kitchen, but these bad boys were made by yours truly.”

Carlos looks at TK with wide incredulous eyes. “You asked my mom?”

“It’s her recipe,” TK says with a shrug of his shoulder. “I asked her for help after first asking for permission to marry you.”

“She gave you her recipe,” Carlos says again, still amazed. He knows his mother adores TK, but he’s still surprised she would share a family secret like that. TK must realize why he looks so shocked because he answers with a smirk.

“I’m her favorite, baby,” TK grins. “Now that I’m marrying into the family, you and your sisters need to know; you’ve all been replaced.”

Carlos laughs at TK’s smug smile and knows his fiancé is going to enjoy lording this over him and his sisters.

“Hey, as long as I’m _your_ favorite,” he says with a grin of his own. “I can live with it.”

TK looks at him, his eyes soft and loving. “Always, baby,” he says as he kisses the corner of his mouth and stays there. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
